Eddie the Mysterious
Eddie the Mysterious is an animatronic bear and a children's entertainer at Freddy Fazbears's Pizza. Originally a performer as a magician, as well as a game show host on various stages, this animatronic bear contained some of the most technologically advanced artificial intelligence of any animatronic. It began to ask strange questions before being shut down. He still lurks the restaurant during the night and is a class 4 animatronic. He is said to be Freddy's younger brother. AppearanceCategory:Males Eddie is a purple bear, who wears a gold top hat (larger than Freddy's) with a question mark on a spring on the top. His hat his also covered in tiny question marks and his name on the front of his hat. His eyes are blue. His face is a combination of Freddy's and Bonnie's as well. He also has a larger bow tie than Freddy. His shirt is green with various polygons (like chica's bib) covering the jacket. He usually carries a microphone and a cane, but is also known to carry flowers, his hat in hand, a clipboard and a pencil, mostly a wand, a saw and various other tools a magician would have. He also sports the magician's cape and has green pants. Locations Eddie mostly will be found peeking out of the stage the area known as "Freaks and Creeps Carnival" but appear sometimes sit at his own stage titled "Quizmania". These two stages are quite far away from each other, so you'll have to watch both. Like Slushy, as long as you don't watch him, he will not come out. His location overall depends on the form he is in. If he is in aggresive in 1 or 3, he will usually have a set path to the West Hall. If he is in aggressive in 2 or 4, he will usually head towards the East Hall. If he is in aggressive 5, it is completely random. Like his brother, Eddie can mostly be very unpredictable. Behavior Eddie is a very intersting animatronic, as he starts out neutral and can change depending on the questions he asks you, and the answers you give him. If he happens to enter your office, he will leave a note for you while you are looking on the monitors. It will contains a question with three answers or a yes or no. The questions can range from facts, to pure opinion. If his A.I. Is higher, he has an higher chance of asking a question that will be judged on his opinion. You may notice his questions get incredibly creepy such as "Do you like to eat children?" or "Is your father an alcoholic?" If you are lucky (or smart,) he will see your question and will leave you alone (NOTE: when you answer a quesionn, you may hear scribbling and grunting while your monitor is up. If you bring it down, you will see Eddie writing on the sheet, he will proceed to turn his head 360 and end the game. Wait for him to leave when you hear footsteps). Depending on how many questions you answer wrong, he will change his form: Aggresive 1: Usually heads for West hall. Acts like a class 1 animatronic. Can disable doors, drain power, and turn off specific cameras. Aggresive 2: Usually heads for East hall. Gains the ability to drain power and switch your camera views (this can be confusing and dangerous) but loses ability to turn off cameras. Aggresive 3: Heads for the the West Hall. Gains ability to run (does this rarely) and distorts camera vision (inverting, messing up quality). Still keeps other abilities he kept before. Aggresive 4: Heads for East Hall. Much faster and can switch mutiple cameras. All other abilities last longer and/or used more often. Aggresive 5: Extremely random and aggresivee. He can no longer run, but can teleport instead. To bring him back a form, just answer a question as best as you can, you might just be lucky. Trivia * Eddie is originally named Marty the Mysterious.